End of the Beginning
by SerialStoryLover
Summary: One way in which the season could end. Probably won't, but what's the harm in dreaming? Will/Mac centric, ensemble included. Hope this appears before the finale airs!


**_My take on what the final scene should be tonight. Pure, unadulterated fluff and wishful thinking_**

**_I did it in one, in about 90 minutes. I haven't checked it thoroughly and for that I apologise – it just came to me over dinner._**

**_I haven't seen past episode 8 because living in the UK sucks. I won't see what happens tonight either, so please don't spoil it :p Hope all of you in the US of A enjoy it though. This is merely my humble offering (shamelessly romantic as it is) on how the season could end. I have to confess, I have no idea where Sorkin will go with it, but hey… I'll shut up. ENJOY!_**

**_Disclaimer: None of these brilliant characters are mine. Lucky Aaron Sorkin/HBO!_**

* * *

A feeling of elation was coursing through his blood as he wrenched his tie off in satisfaction. They had silenced Leona, pulled one over on Reece, Sloane had taken Charlie's offer to have her own economics segment, and Jim and Maggie….well…you couldn't have everything. Not yet, anyway. And now their future was a little more certain maybe they and Don and Lisa could work their differences out.

His phone buzzed. It was Lonny.

_Saw the show. Good work, man. On my way over. 5 minutes. Say congrats to the team._

He smiled. Yes. His team. His and Mac's team that he had doubted that first week: inexperienced, young, naïve – but look at them now! Mac had been right: he had been spinning out of control. Thank God she had come along.

He suddenly froze. What was he thinking? Why did he do this to himself? Yes, he was glad she had come back, but…but what? It had been over a year now, and in hindsight, would he really have preferred that she had stayed away? That she had never come back into his life? He sighed. He knew he could never wish that. Not now that he was used to having her around every day. Her laughter, her smile, her adorable face when she got outraged, and her ridiculous arm gestures to get her points across.

Damn Charlie and his bright ideas.

No. Wait. Isn't that what he was just saying? That he _couldn't_ regret her coming back into his life? He rubbed his forehead in frustration; his brain always got this muddled whenever Mac tumbled into his thoughts.

There was a soft knock on the glass door; he didn't have to turn around. Speak of the devil and she shall appear.

"That was a _great_ show tonight, Will. _Really_ great." God, did he hate hearing her voice. It did things to him.

"And you." He turned to see her. She stood, leaning again the door, her eyes, her body language, everything resembling a soldier who had been fighting a hard battle, and now longed for a respite to soothe her weariness. But despite this she was smiling gently. A proud look in her eyes as she took in his slightly dishevelled, but somehow victorious state.

He couldn't hold it against her, could he? He knew he didn't want to. Habib was right. Right about everything and through all the hurt that she had caused for him, and all the revenge he had taken against her since she came back, he was done. He had fought the good fight. It hadn't been easy, and thought a battle was over; the war was undoubtedly still going on. But just for now he wanted to enjoy the sweetness of victory. He returned her smile, picking up his briefcase.

"Seriously Mac, this – none of this – would have happened if you hadn't come back. You've really turn this into something incredible." She beamed at him. "Thank you Mackenzie."

"Oh, I don't think I can take all the credit." She shook her head, slowing moving into the office. She picked up his jacket, absentmindedly brushing some lint of the label, and held it out to him. "You're the integrity Will. This all started with you. They all respect you now. You – you – you're the leader."

She laughed. "Wow that ended far more lamely than I meant it to."

Will chucked too, reaching out to take the blazer from her. Their hands brushed, and a question came into his head completely out of nowhere; it was like a light bulb had clicked on in his brain.

When their skin had come into contact, Mackenzie had twitched, and looked down, now silent. In fact, everything seemed to have gone quiet. The sounds from the news crew outside somehow dimmer than before, like they were in their own little vacuum.

"Mac, can I ask you something? Because I disagree." His voice had dropped and was dryer than it had been a moment ago. Why was that?

Confused, Mac looked at him questioningly. "Disagree about what?"

He tried to swallow, wondering how stupid this was going to sound. Yet, something was urging him on; telling him there was an answer to be found here, something was buried.

"_Did_ I start it all?" Mac looked at him, blankly; clearly none the wiser than she had been a moment ago. Maybe not then…but he had to know for sure. "I told you that the Northwestern wasn't caused by Vertigo Medicine…"

Mackenzie's eyes sharpened, her breath hitched. How could he know? How had he worked it out?

The moment of vulnerability had given her away. Will was now looking at her like he hadn't done in nearly four years. Except for once, of course. After that stunt she pulled on Valentine's day. He knew.

"I told you that I thought I saw you in the audience. That that was what had made me fluster."

She was staring at him as though she had never seen him before. She didn't know what to do. Should she have told him sooner? What did it mean, that she hadn't told him – what did that say about her? About her feelings? Clearly her was not about to let her go without the truth.

She dropped her gaze to their hands, concealed underneath the blazer, and took a deep breath.

"It was me." Her voice was very quiet, and a little scratchy. Will's head as buzzing, his pulse increasing rapidly. This crazy, crazy woman, who drove him mad, who made him want to shout, who kept him at his best by – well he didn't even know how – by just being _her -_ this woman had completely changed his world (again) and hadn't even told him!"

"I held up a sign. 'It's not. But it can be.'" She paused, scrunching her fingers into fists into the blazer, as though this would somehow make it easier, "When you told me at the elevator I was shocked, and I was going to – I was going to – but the doors shut, and then I thought it would be really stupid to run after you – it was only our first day and I just – I just thought that that – "

Mac was getting herself into one of her own, admittedly adorable flusters – he really should work on his own. Hers were far more attractive than his testosterone-fuelled rants. He grinned, and shook the blazer back, his hand stilling hers, encouraging her to stop.

"I don't know what I thought." She finished quietly, once more looking down.

Slowly his other hand moved to put a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He didn't know if this was a good idea. He had not quite decided if he could forgive her yet – he knew he wanted to. He knew there was something here for them if only they – if only _he_ could get past this. But something, some small but fiery part of his brain was telling him that this was right; he was absolutely on the right track, just _stop_ thinking!

Mac had frozen again, holding her breath, not daring to look at Will. Was what she thought was about to happen, actually going to happen? Will's fingers trailed down to her chin, and although she was gazing downwards she could sense, more than feel, his face coming closer to hers.

Three inches. Two inches. One inch. Her eyes closed automatically, a cautious anticipation rearing in her stomach. This was happening. Half an inch. Their lips collided.

For a second as long a minute, the world stopped. And everything was right. This feeling couldn't be wrong.

It was natural, they moulded together seamlessly, as her other hand rested over his heart, the hand on her chin slipping to her waist as they instinctively drew closer. They kissed again, revelling in the rediscovery, the sensation of completeness that had been absent these last few years. They were each an extension of the other; something that was fundamental and elemental.

They were made for each other.

And then the vacuum was gone. The noise returned and the others laughter and shouts of congratulations echoed around them. Not that Will and Mac felt this was a reason to separated – her hand wound around his neck as he drew her right up against him, kissing her deeper still. Until –

"Well, I think I've got what I need. Charlie says I can –"

They sprang apart as Brian strolled through the door followed by a very happy-looking Charlie Skinner. But they had seen everything.

For reasons known to neither of them, the mini tug of war that ensued resulted in Mac keeping a hold of Will's blazer as her arms dropped to her sides, and they turned so that they were facing the newcomers as opposed to each other, trying to recompose themselves. But it was too late.

Brian looked as though someone had hit him around the face with a baseball bat, and Charlie simply beamed at them, looking from one to the other in delight.

For a moment no one knew what to say. But Mac decided that this was hers. Brian would be out of their lives very soon.

"Yes, I heard Will and Charlie checked over your article, so I'm sure I won't have to. I trust their judgement. You're happy with it?" She smiled sweetly, not able to look at Charlie's smirk for fear she would burst out laughing.

The happiness in her swelled as Brian struggled to open his mouth and reply. He didn't get the chance.

Jim knocked on the door, also smiling.

"You guys ready for a drink? No excuses, everybody's coming. Time to celebrate!"

Charlie looked around the room, from Will and Mac's contented gazes to Brian, who was all but fuming from the ears, before turning back to Jim.

"Yes, young man, we are." And with that he shook Jim's hand, clapping him on the back, and the two of them walked out.

The remaining three stood for only a moment longer. "You're welcome to join us Brian, but I'll completely understand if you just want to hand in your file and go home. It's been a long couple of weeks at the office for you. Quite a change from doing your blog, I imagine."

Mac turned back to Will and held out his blazer to him. He at last took it, grinning at her with pride.

"I'm going to go and grab my purse. Meet you outside." Turning back to Brian and heading to the door she stopped and held out her hand. He took it, somewhat dazed, "Thank you, Brian. Really! You've really given us a new perspective on our newsroom, it's been a great help to all of us."

Will smirked as he watched Mackenzie shake Brian's hand and walk confidently out of his office to join the others, her head held high, with only a fleeting glance back to him. He nodded at her, knowing he was up next.

Brian was watching her go too, still with that dazed look on his face, completely thrown by what had happened in the last few moments. Will met his gaze and sighed, happiness creeping through his veins once more. He clapped his hands together and slung his coat over his arm, picking up his briefcase once more.

"Well Brian, Mac's right. You definitely offered us some insight. It's been…interesting, and I look forward to reading it. Good luck though. I hope it boosts you image when it comes out." He clicked off his desk light and made for the door, clapping a hand on Brian's shoulder as he passed. "Oh, just close the door over when you're leaving, would you?"

* * *

The music was vibrant, pulsing through the groups of happy workers enjoying the relief that comes with a Friday night. Colourful cocktails in funny-shaped glasses heralded the letting-down of hair, and the throwing-away of cares as the weekend kicked off. One group was noticeably more rowdy than usual, however.

The News Night crew were crowded around their usual spot, empty glasses littering the table, the first round of drinks already working their way through the systems of the news team.

Tess and Tamara were downing shots with Gary and Lonny looking on amusedly as Tess dropped her piece of lime and started giggling, her face screwed up at the strong taste of the tequila. Maggie and Jim were clearly at a truce, and were quietly talking about their victory over Leona with Kendra, each nursing as small drink as they reclined on the sofa. Don was at the bar with Elliot getting the third round in, whilst Charlie was in a friendly disagreement with Sloan and Neal as Mac, perched on the arm of Will's chair looked on, bemused.

"Okay, okay, okay! " Jim burst out, his hands held up in surrender, laughing as Maggie and Kendra clapped. Everyone turned to find out what was going, and Jim looked embarrassed around at Will, "But only if Will does."

"Only if I do what?" Will asked sceptically, crossed between amusement and fear. Everyone had noticed (but had said nothing about) the lazy arm that was draped over the back of the chair around Mac.

Jim downed his drink placing it on the table, clearly summoning his courage, and looked back to his boss, grinning sheepishly, "Maggie and Kendra want to know why we come to Karaoke bar and never sing, so I said I'd do it as long as you did too!"

"Duet!" Mac proclaimed, grinning mischievously at Will, who simply shook his head, laughing as if to say 'No way'. But he was not going to have it that easy: he was hopelessly outnumbered.

"Will! Will! Will! Will! Will!" The chant started simultaneously as the staff started clapping a rhythm and stamping their feet. Charlie was laughing aloud as Don and Elliot came back with the drinks and joined in. Will tried to sink into his chair, but Mac and Sloan took an arm each and dragged him up. Jim was standing up ready to go as they pushed Will toward him. He finally gave in, with a small look at Mac, that was pure contentedness; his hand left her waist and he and Jim headed up to the small stage.

Their colleagues were cheering and teasing them, all turning in their seats to watch. Mac was sitting on the arm of the chair again, giggling as she watched her two men bicker over what they would sing. She did not notice Charlie slide into the seat and turn to her.

"I'm happy for you." He said quietly into her ear. Surprised she twisted around to see the most brilliant look on his face, and her heart melted. She and Will might have been disagreeing over which of the two of them was responsible for starting this, but now that she thought about it…Charlie really was Don Quixote!

She beamed at him, and leaned in to kiss him gently on the cheek. "Thank you Charlie. For everything, really." She looked at him quizzically for a moment, "We needed some sense kicked into us."

Charlie chuckled and said no more as they both turned back to the boys as the sounds of Sweet Home Alabama rang out across the bar. Instantly people were clapping and Neal got up to dance with Maggie, and Tess and Gary began some sort of hybrid between a tango and a waltz, bumping into the arm of the sofa and tumbling down immediately, laughing hysterically as they went.

Everyone was singing along until, as the last chorus was belted out by Will and Jim, Charlie nudged Mac again. She looked down to see his half-exasperated, half-amused expression. He tilted his blackberry up:

_News Alert!_

* * *

_**This was written very hastily, and so I apologise for any editorial mishaps. In my excitement I posted it quite quickly. I have a bit of a comma fetish, and it tends to come out when I write fast. Sorry about this.**_

_**As I said I live in the UK so I won't get to see how far I am from the truth for another 3 and a bit weeks, but I can't wait! I've loved this show and season 2 cannot come soon enough.**_

_**This is only my second fanfic, so I would appreciate any feedback!**_

_**Cheers guys x**_


End file.
